


Home

by forthegays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Kissing, M/M, Menstruation, Polyamory, Trans Bokuto Koutarou, idk how else to tag this i'm sorry, no beta we die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegays/pseuds/forthegays
Summary: Bokuto's having a bad day and his boyfriends are here to remind him that it's all gonna be okay.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Bokuto Koutarou/Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Home

His hair is pushed back by a fuzzy brown headband that sprouts bear ears, he’s sat in a sports bra and a pair of Iwaizumi’s shorts, a spoonful of cereal halfway to his mouth when his boyfriends find him. 

Kuroo and Iwaizumi stumble through the door after a giggle-filled quasi-wrestling match outside their apartment and see Bokuto sitting cross legged on the carpet, curled up in a patch of sunlight filtering through the windows. 

Iwaizumi unwinds his arm from around Kuroo’s neck while the latter catches his breath, hitching his school bag up to his shoulder.

“Hey..” Kuroo prompts, the cogs in his head already turning, watching, waiting for Bokuto’s response. 

Bokuto moves his spoon the remainder of the way to his mouth, he chews a few times before responding. 

“Hewwo,” and there’s no toothy grin, no boom to his voice, none of his usual exciting energy filling him. His voice is small, soft, but peaceful enough that both men know today isn’t a bad day for Bokuto. Perhaps not an altogether good one, but not  _ devastating _ . 

Iwaizumi and Kuroo exchange a look, sharing a silent conversation and they both nod. 

Kuroo drops his bag, crouches on the floor and crawls on his knees towards Bokuto. 

“I’ll get Yuri on Ice.” Iwaizumi says and he toes off his shoes, picks up Kuroo’s forgotten bag and ventures towards the back of their apartment into their shared room. 

“Hey, baby.” Kuroo coos, sidling up beside Bokuto, pressing them arm to arm and basking in the glow and warmth of the sun and the heat on Bokuto’s skin. 

Bokuto only hums in acknowledgement, resting his head on Kuroo’s shoulder and digging to a position he finds comfortable. He continues to eat his cereal.

“What’s going on?” Kuroo tries to coax Bokuto out, voice gentle. 

“Need Iwa-Iwa here, too,” Bokuto offers. Kuroo nods and presses a kiss to Bokuto’s forehead, they sit in comfortable silence for a few moments, only accompanied by the sound of the outside world, the clink of Bokuto’s spoon against his glass bowl and occasional chewing. 

Iwaizumi returned moments later, changed out of his clothes and wore a white tank top that had seen better days and a pair of grey sweats. He smiles at the image that greets him in their living room, heart swelling at the sight of Bokuto trying to spoon feed Kuroo his food. They were so damn cute and goofy, he would never get used to it. 

“I’ve got the goods.” He says, holding up his arm and shaking the DVD set in his hand.

Both his boyfriends raise their heads at his words, spoon hanging from inside Kuroo’s mouth and Bokuto’s hand still mid-air. Bokuto extends his arm Iwaizumi’s way, opening and closing his hand in a grabbing motion. 

“Iwa-Iwa, come, sit!” Bokuto orders and Iwaizumi snorts but does as he’s commanded. He gets down on all fours and joins his two boyfriends. He can’t resist the urge to grab a bit of the chubbines that hangs over Bokuto’s-- _ his _ \--shorts and Bokuto squirms, letting out a soft squeak the way he wanted. 

Iwaizumi laughs, deep in his chest, kissing Bokuto’s cheek and resting his chin on Bokuto’s shoulder. 

“You’re such a big baby.” He teases. “Why are we sitting in the sun like a bunch of cats?” Not that he didn’t appreciate a cuddle session with his partners, but he really was worried about the lack of reaction coming from Bokuto. 

He knew well enough that something was bothering the man. Usually he would come home to Bokuto loudly calling his name, running the span of their apartment to jump into Iwaizumi’s arms and cling to him like a koala. 

Kuroo licks his spoon clean, digging into the bowl Bokuto held between both hands and scooping some more cereal before placing it at Bokuto’s mouth. Bokuto shook his head and Kuroo moved to Iwaizumi, who, after a moment of hesitation, took the soggy mix into his mouth. 

“I got my period, today.” Bokuto finally says, voice low and devoid of emotion.

Suddenly, the cereal in Iwaizumi’s mouth felt harder to swallow. 

Kuroo’s heart leaps to his throat, he clears it before he responds.

“Are you feeling sick, baby?”

“Do you need anything? I can run to the store.” Iwaizumi supplements. He wraps his arm protectively around Bokuto’s waist, rests his fingers against the skin on his side. 

Kuroo reaches out, dumping the spoon inside Bokuto’s bowl before removing it from his hands entirely and placing it out of their way. He pulls back and presses his hand against Bokuto’s belly, rubbing in soft and light motions the way he knew Bokuto liked.

Bokuto had been on testosterone for the past several years, but sometimes, due to fluctuation and the overall complication of the human body, he would menstruate. It was irregular, at best, and more than once Kuroo and Iwaizumi were sent messages in the groupchat to buy emergency tampons or Midol, even bring Bokuto a change of clothes if it was that unexpected and he had no other options. 

Bokuto sighs at their gestures, body relaxing and he shifts his weight to press into both of his boyfriends the way he had been anxious to do for the past few hours since he felt so crampy and lethargic. 

He shook his head in response to them, “No. I took some meds earlier, probably enough to tranq a horse. I think I’ll be okay. But would it be okay if we cuddled on the couch or something? I don’t really wanna do anything.”

Both Kuroo and Iwaizumi felt a weight in their chest listening to how empty and tired their boyfriend sounded. 

“Yeah, we can do that.” Iwaizumi answers for the both of them and for the first time since they came home, Bokuto smiles. 

“Have you eaten anything besides cereal today, Bo?” Kuroo asks beside him, nudging Bokuto’s arm softly.

“I started feeling sick in the morning so I ate a little breakfast but that was all.”

“I’m gonna order pizza.” Kuroo said, picking up the discarded cereal bowl and rising up onto his feet. “Supreme, babe?” He calls over his shoulder as he begins to make his way to their kitchen. 

Bokuto lit up at the mention of pizza, “Yeah!” 

Kuroo rounds the kitchen and makes his way back to the living room, “You want pineapple and ham on yours, you monster?” His eyes narrow, an accusation directed at Iwaizumi.

“Don’t act as if you don’t steal bites of my pizza, Kuro!” Iwaizumi teases in return. He liked to blame his acquired taste for fruit on pizza entirely on his best friend, Oikawa. He had simply grown accustomed to it, was all. 

Or, at least that’s what he told himself and everyone else. 

The boys move together, Kuroo collecting his school bag from their bedroom with his school books and cellphone. Iwaizumi stood up to set up their TV and Bokuto made his way to their couch and squeezed into cushions as much as his body would allow (which wasn't much, seeing as how he had been bulking up and building muscle for quite some time now). 

Iwaizumi lays on his side beside Bokuto, pressing up against him and Bokuto gets even closer, wiggling an arm and a leg over Iwaizumi, clinging to him like an octopus. 

Bokuto places several sloppy kisses to Iwaizumi’s neck, the sounds loud enough to make him start to laugh. Bokuto’s lips trailed up, up, up all the way to the side of Iwaizumi’s temple and Iwaizumi wrapped his arm around Bokuto’s waist. He squeezes as hard as he can, the way he knew Bokuto liked. 

“Hi, Iwa-Iwa!” Bokuto greets Iwaizumi the way he does on a good day, he smiles bright as he can and Iwaizumi is tempted to shield his face from the light seemingly beaming through Bokuto, bright enough to rival the sun. 

“Hey baby.” He responds, squishing Bokuto’s face and kissing him, chaste but long. The weight in his heart lifts and he hums into Bokuto’s soft and pliant mouth. This is what he had been waiting for and he was so glad to have it. 

Kuroo enters the room, ending his phone call and settling beside the couch instead of on top of it. He rests his back against the cushions and begins to take some books out, laying them on their dining room table.

“Kuro…” Bokuto whines, his face pressed against Iwaizumi’s chest and Kuroo laughs in response.

“I have some homework to do really quickly before I can settle in for the night, but I’ll be right here, I promise.” He says without looking up. Bokuto whines again.

“You’ll miss Yuri on Ice!”

Kuroo sighs, he turns half his body to face Iwaizumi and Bokuto on the couch. His hand glides over Iwaizumi’s waist and he reaches for Bokuto’s hand, lacing their fingers. 

“Don’t you know your boyfriend has the biggest and sexiest brain? I could watch Yuri on Ice  _ and _ study at the same time. I’ll be watching the whole time, scout’s honor!”

Iwaizumi snorts, “You were never a boy scout.”

“Then,  _ my _ honor.”

“ _ What  _ honor?”

“Iwa-Iwa, I will call back and cancel your pizza.”

“Guess I’m never letting Bokuto leave this couch, tonight.” Iwaizumi nuzzles his face into Bokuto’s head, nose rubbing against his furry headband.

Kuroo fake gasps, seemingly scandalized and his eyes went wide. “You’re playing dirty. Why do you have two of the biggest, sexiest arms if you’re not doing anything with them?”

Iwaizumi smirks, regarding Kuroo with a warm brown gaze and laying his voice real thick. “You wanna be held in my big, sexy arms, bro? No homo.”

“Yeah, I do, bro. Full homo. As a treat. Just for us.” Kuroo smiles lazily, leaning forward on his hands and he stretches to half his height, looming over Bokuto and Iwaizumi before he swoops down to press his mouth against Iwaizumi’s. Kuroo nips at Iwaizumi’s lips, telling him to open and Iwaizumi does, tongue twining with Kuroo’s and they taste each other, slowly, with soft strokes before they part to breathe.

Bokuto laughs at their antics, he still didn’t feel quite up to par but his boyfriends never failed to put a smile on his face. He loves them, he adores them so much. He felt like his heart would burst, he’d never loved anyone else so hard. 

His favorite boys in the world smile at him with fondness and adoration. They quiet down and Kuroo returns to his studying, humming along absentmindedly to the opening song of the anime. 

Bokuto reaches his hand out, carding his fingers through the hair at Kuroo’s neck the way he knows makes him shiver. Kuroo leans his head forward and Bokuto presses his fingers there, massaging between his shoulder and Kuroo sighs. He turns his head and kisses Bokuto’s hand and Bokuto sighs with joy, allowing his hand to rest there and Kuroo goes back to his studies. 

This was all he wanted, more than ever. He felt so comfortable. So safe. He felt like this is what  _ home _ meant. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my close friends who just need a break and want something easy and light and comforting. (Actually, dedicated to anyone reading this that needs something easy, light, or comforting.) I hope this brought you peace. This is my first work for the Haikyuu! fandom (I'm hoping to contribute more, in the future!) Please leave kudos and comments, of any kind. I hope I've done justice in this one-shot for the characters you love. 
> 
> Find me on twitter: @fanboyxan


End file.
